Misaki in Wonderland
by Naima1328
Summary: La vida de Misaki no es la misma después de la pérdida de su querido Rey y un libro no le es de mucha ayuda para volver a la normalidad. ¡Ahora hay conejos, orugas, locos, y gatos por doquier!


**Notas cutres antes de comenzar:**

 **Anime:** K project

 **Autor original:** GoRa (Anime) y Charles Lutwidge Dodgson

 **Advertencia:** Fic YAOI (Si ya saben como soy para que me invitan :c (?))

S _arumi (Saruhiko Fushimi x Yata Misaki), entre otras parejas randoom._

 **Dedicatorias:** Para todos los fans de la obra literaria Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

* * *

 **Capítulo I: El libro, el conejo y la desintegración.**

Ahí estaba tumbado en aquel sofá de piel arrinconado en la soledad de aquel bar, sus tenis golpeaban la pared y su cabeza colgaba hasta tocar el impecable suelo de madera, su cabello naranja estaba hecho un desastre así como su bate roto y su skate empolvada, sí, ahí se encontraba reposando Misaki o antes conocido como Yatagarasu por el ex clan rojo HOMRA, cosa que le ardía hasta la más profunda herida. Todos sus amigos estaban esparcidos, inclusive Izumo había dejado el bar a manos del destino para ir a viajar y Kamamoto se había vuelto permanentemente delgado y ahora cuidaba de Anna. ¿Para qué seguía en ese bar "cuidándolo" y lamentándose mientras ve aquellas cintas viejas en donde aparecían todos reunidos? No lo sabía, él mismo estaba consciente de que lo que vivía ahora era un recuerdo del pasado, ya no tenía a nadie y muchas veces había querido llamar a su ex amigo Saruhiko pero recordaba que su PDA se había descompuesto en la última batalla que tuvo al lado del rey rojo. "Todos son unos cabrones... ¿Por qué se fueron? Aún seguimos siendo HOMRA ¿Verdad?" pensaba mientras derramaba sus lágrimas al ver el video en la pantalla.

─Maldición, no te dejes llevar por algo como esto ─Se repetía a si mismo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba las mejillas con la playera─ Estúpido Kusanagi, dejas tu bar en la soledad cuando antes cuidabas cada parte de este.

"Debo de levantarme y buscar algo que hacer, doy asco" pensó, se levantó y se peinó para luego ponerse su chamarra. Miró un momento su gorra y su skate que yacían solitarios pero negó al instante y salió de aquel lugar. Caminó durante un pequeño rato, tenía hambre pero no ánimos para comer ni mucho menos para dirigirle la palabra al mesero o pensar en cuál platillo elegir; ahora mismo no sabía que era lo que necesitaba su vida para tener esa confianza de nuevo, así eran sus pensamientos desde aquel día en el que vió a su rey hecho cenizas. ─ Saruhiko... ─Negó, ni él sabía por que lo había mencionado, quizá en el fondo lo extrañaba, de hecho ahora mismo lo necesitaba más que nunca pero no puede llamarlo ni mucho menos quiere dar un paso cerca del Sector 4. No es que fuera culpa del Rey azul el hecho de que su rey muriera, él mismo sabía que se lo había pedido y el rey de gafas había aceptado, por lo que no le guardaba rencor alguno pero prefería mantenerse a buena distancia de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

Después de rodear completamente la base para ir a su supermercado favorito se topó de sorpresa con una biblioteca, miró desde la vidriera un ejemplar de aquella historia que amaba Anna escuchar antes de dormir, era Alicia en el país de las maravillas, aquello le hizo esbozar una sonrisa pequeña y decidió entrar. Una vez allí fue a buscar aquel libro y sentarse en uno de los cómodos sofás individuales cerca de una ventana grande; ahí empezó a hojear el libro y leerlo, tenía bastantes dibujos y pocas letras, pues era un libro interactivo para infantes, recordaba cuanto Anna adoraba tirar de las pestañas para que se levantaran los personajes de papel. "Y aquí estoy, leyendo un libro para niños" soltó una pequeña risa y después volvió a su estado de tristeza pues por más que intentara concentrarse en el libro, no dejaba de pensar en su pequeña amiga.

─ No me sorprende verte leyendo un libro para niños, después de todo pareces uno ─Una voz bastante conocida le sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo levantar la cabeza.

─ ¿Sa-Saruhiko? ─Alcanzó a decir pues su boca parecía no poder dar más conversación─ ¿D-Donde habías estado?

─ ¿De qué demonios hablas ahora, Misaki? He estado en el sector todo el tiempo, sabes que trabajo. En cambio tu... parece que saliste de un basurero ─Respondió el megane quien le miraba de pies a cabeza, aún llevaba ese uniforme de trabajo y no había cambiado en absoluto, solamente... su cabello era un poco más largo de lo usual─

─ Ah... creo que tienes razón ─Respondió el skato mientras se levantaba para dejar el libro en su lugar─

Fushimi no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al escuchar tremenda respuesta, siempre de los siempre había logrado provocar al mayor con la mínima cosa pero ¿Una contestación así? No era para nada usual de él.

─ Veo que aún no superas la muerte del ex Rey rojo ¿O me equivoco? ─Sonrió ladino─ ¿Qué es lo que esperabas? Un rey de tamaño calibre no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

─ ¡Vete al carajo Saruhiko! ¡¿No puedes dejar de hablar mal de él ni por que está muerto?! Sí, sé que está muerto no tienes que repetírmelo.

Justo después de decir eso la encargada del lugar le pidió que mantuviera el silencio pues estaba en la biblioteca, por lo que el chico solo se limitó a asentir y marcharse de aquel lugar, escuchaba su nombre tras de él, sabía que provenía de los labios del megane pero no hizo caso, se colocó sus audífonos y caminó más rápido hasta llegar al supermercado. Después de una hora ahí adentro, en lo que elegía cuál sabor de sopa instantánea era su almuerzo y cena sus pensamientos le estaban volviendo cada vez más loco, él quería ver a Saruhiko pero no recordaba lo irritante que era con el tema, además estaba completamente seguro de que lo hacía a propósito, como si no lo conociera.

Al salir de aquel sitio volvió directo al bar, ya tenía pensado el seguir viendo aquellos vídeos por centésima vez en la semana o hacer zipping en la T.V pero algo le llamó la atención. Un canasto lleno de cosas cubiertas con una tela estaba frente a la puerta del bar ésta poseía una nota la cual decía "Para Yata Misaki", la tomó y entró al bar, dejó sus compras en la barra y se propuso a desenvolver el contenido de la cesta, para su sorpresa era una dotación de comida "natural" la cual se conformaba por carne, pollo, verduras, lácteos, bebidas, sobres de té de jazmín, galletas y algunos dulces; en el fondo de toda esa dotación que parecía dejada por un ángel misericordioso se encontraba otra nota con el mismo calibre que la primera "Al menos sé que con esto comerás mejor, tu estómago no soporta la comida chatarra por tanto tiempo." No tuvo ni qué preguntarse de quien era aquel semejante acto de bondad pues el único que lo conocía mejor que a sus propios gustos era "Saruhiko" él.

No pudo evitar sonreír por aquel gesto, quizá después se animaría a visitarlo en el Sector 4, por ahora se centraría en cocinarse un rico almuerzo. Limpiaba ya la carne y la cortaba en trozos para ponerla a cocer, echaba un vistazo a la arrocera y finalizaba con preparar el curry, dando así un grandioso plato de curry con arroz y algo de té de jazmín para acompañar. Todo amenaba un aroma de maravilla, estaba dispuesto a comer cuando notó que aún había algo en el fondo de la canasta debajo de aquella tela, era el libro que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca "¿Lo compraste para mi?" pensó mientras leía la portada, Alicia. Soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas por aquel detalle, hace un largo tiempo que alguien había sido amable con él.

Ya completamente feliz se dispuso a comer y leer el libro al mismo tiempo, teniendo muchísimo cuidado de no manchar las páginas; el tiempo se le había ido volando y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba terminando el último párrafo del último capitulo a las 11:00 pm. Un largo bostezo dio para después cerrar el libro y acostarse listo para dormir, su sueño era tan pesado que no tardó ni un minuto en caer en sueño profundo.

O al menos eso se pensaba pues un sonido de reloj le despertaba justo una hora después de caer dormido, 12:00 am.

─Joder, Kamamoto... apaga tu maldito despertador ─Planeaba volver a su sueño cuando recordó─ ¡Agh, PERO SI YO ESTOY VIVIENDO SOLO!

Debía admitirlo, al principio estaba lleno de pánico, seguro era un ladrón pero de eso no habría problema de lo que si era si se trataba de un fantasma o ente sobrenatural que asechaba el sitio pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? aunque ya nadie viviera con él debía proteger el bar en el que pasó grandes memorias, justamente eso le hizo tomar valor, levantarse, ponerse su gorra, encender su leve llama, tomar su bate roto y subir a su skate, NADIE iba a penetrar los muros de aquel bar británico que le había costado bastante tener a Kusanagi, NADIE.

─¡Hey bastardo! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! ─Gritó fuerte para escuchar como unos pasos se iba alejando─ Con que aquí estás, cabrón. ─Sonrió amplio y se trasladaba de un lugar a otro en busca de aquellas pisadas y ruido de reloj, aunque cada vez que se acercaba escuchaban más cosas.

No tenía idea de si era su imaginación o algo parecido pero aquella "cosa" o persona que estuviera en el bar estaba susurrando y lo peor es que esa voz la conocía de algún sitio. Siguió su camino hasta encontrar aquel perpetrador y al llegar a una habitación cerrada notó que la voz provenía de ahí, su sonrisa era más que clara, estaba seguro de que lo atraparía, preparó su bate y con un gran golpe tiró abajo la puerta dando a conocer al intruso.

─¡¿Pero que mierda?! ─No podía creer lo que veía, era un...─ ¿Conejo? No, no, no, espera. ¿Es un disfraz?

─No llegaré, es muy tarde, nunca me perdonaré el llegar tarde, dios mio tenía que agendarlo en una cita ─Habló aquella persona con orejas de conejo, cola esponjada y al parecer ropa elegante, inclusive traía un monóculo y un reloj de bolsillo─

─Oye ¡Oye! ¿Q-Qué tu no eres... El rey azul? ─Preguntaba pasmado de la impresión por lo que tenía ante él─

─Debería de tener más relojes y estos a su vez más manecillas, la puntualidad es muy importante, es la base de este mundo ─Se repetía aquel conejo con apariencia del mismísimo Rey Azul, Munakata Reisi─ ¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde podría estar mi pase para la fiesta de té?

─Hey... Si esto es una broma, créeme que estás demente.─Repetía Misaki sin poder lograr ser escuchado─ Sal de aquí antes de que te pateé el trasero.

─Trasero ¡Eso es!─Aquel astuto conejo logró posarse tras el menor, meter sus manos en su bolsillo trasero de las bermudas y sacar unas llaves de dudosa cerradura─ ¡Mi pase!

─¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Dame eso de vuelta!

Misaki correteó en su skate al conejo extraño por todo el bar hasta que éste saltó directamente al libro de Alicia que yacía en el suelo, el pelinaranja no sabía si había visto bien o de verdad se había lanzado al libro "Esto es un ¿Sueño?" negó "Sea como sea ¡Necesito esas llaves!".

─Yata estás completamente loco si vas a intentar hacer eso pero no hay de otra ─Se dijo a si mismo para poder prepararse, abrazarse bien a su skate y bat para poder saltar─ Bien ¡Aquí vamos!

Entró.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¿Te ha gustado el inicio de la historia? Falta muchísimo más por contar.

Sé que al inicio a estado un poco sad pero no se preocupen que en sí van a pasar un buen rato xD

Si quieres leer más no olvides dejarme un Review, Fav y Follow ¡Quiero verte por aquí de nuevo!

No olvides que por cada cupón de librería + 10 yenes ¡Te agrandamos la orden de papas!


End file.
